


9 + 1 (Сборник стихов)

by Vlada_Voronova



Series: Завершённые сборники стихов [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Philosophy, Poesy, Poetry, Psychology, Relationship(s), Romance, Social problems, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Десять стихотворений. Просто десять стихотворений.<br/>Часть из их была записана в ежедневнике вперемешку с деловыми заметками как размышления о пережитых и увиденных событиях, другие делались как часть наброска к рассказам, которые так и не переросли эскизную форму, потому что их сюжет полностью утратил для меня интерес.<br/>Но, по чистой случайности собранные вместе, эти стихи вдруг превратились не только в единое, но и почти полностью завершённое произведение. Оставалось вставить в их вереницу всего лишь одно стихотворение, чтобы сборник обрёл жизнь. Только вот не хотел этот стих ни складываться, ни встраиваться. Долго не хотел. А сегодня вдруг взял, и получился именно таким, как надо.<br/>Потому и сборник стал называться «9 + 1».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Файл 01. "В раю не нужны трубадуры..."

**Author's Note:**

> Читать стихи можно в любом порядке, между собой они никак не связаны и каждое является самостоятельным произведением. Нумерация введена только для того, чтобы закрепить нужный мне порядок стихотворений в сборнике.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Скачать весь сборник как rtf.zip (16,3Kb) можно здесь: http://voronova.freeforums.org/topic-t37.html#p84
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «9 + 1», файл 01)_

В раю не нужны трубадуры  
И клоуны там не нужны,  
И на херувимство амуры  
Как узники обречены.

В аду скукота — хнычут черти  
Сквозь копоть прогорклой смолы:  
«Кто в жизни грешил, тем и в смерти  
Лишь совести муки страшны».

Чистилище — сказка чужая:  
Смесь ада и рая в одном.  
Правдива ль она — я не знаю,  
Но правда в ней с треснувшим дном.

Земля крутит времени петли,  
Спиралью ложатся витки, —  
И есть в этом смысл, его нет ли,  
То знают цветов лепестки.

Но полночь ушла, время полдня,  
В путь манит обилье дорог,  
И в самом обычном сегодня  
Есть чуда живой огонёк.


	2. Файл 02. "Чья-то жизнь — как скала..."

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «9 + 1», файл 02) ___

__Чья-то жизнь — как скала:  
Так надёжна, тверда.  
Жизнь других весела,  
Как весною вода._ _

__Среди разных людей  
Жизнь моя как свеча:  
Часто воска слабей,  
Но огнём горяча._ _

__Таю в пламени дней —  
Если воск, так гори!  
Черный холод ночей  
Ты собой озари._ _

__Мне не страшно сгореть,  
Но не нужен мой свет.  
Как душой не мертветь,  
День за днём слыша «Нет!»?_ _

__Равнодушия тлен  
Пострашней клеветы,  
Годы без перемен  
Убивают мечты._ _

__Но слова, как магнит,  
Тянут в даль за собой,  
И душа, хоть болит,  
Вновь идёт за них в бой._ _

__Из заманчивых слов  
Составляю миры,  
Только не для ослов  
Бисер этой игры._ _

__Говорят ли, молчат —  
Всё одно пустота.  
Ведь для них — страшный яд  
Слов живых простота..._ _

__К счастью, есть кроме них  
Люди, ветер, цветы, —  
Кто не сломлен, не стих,  
И не раб пустоты._ _

__Кто душою окреп,  
Став творцом красоты,  
Поровну, словно хлеб,  
Со мной делит мечты._ _


	3. Файл 03. "Каждый день выбирать..."

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «9 + 1», файл 03)_

Каждый день выбирать  
И себя создавать  
Через мысли свои и дела, —  
Злато будут они иль зола.  
Дать решенье судьбы,  
Разобраться в себе:  
Будут люди из нас иль рабы,  
Выбирать должны мы, только мы.  
Через слёзы и кровь,  
Через смех и любовь, —  
По какому пути нам пройти.  
Выбирать между жизнью и смертью,  
Выбирать между лирой и плетью,  
В каждом шаге своём выбирать,  
Какой путь нам себе начертать.

Отказаться никак,  
Ведь отказ — это шаг,  
Но ведёт он, увы, в никуда  
И оставит нас там навсегда, —  
Где Безвременья плен,  
Не подняться с колен.  
В скорби слабую душу влачить,  
Проклиная само слово «жить».  
Или всё же решать,  
Путь себе создавать?  
И не в будущий раз, а сейчас!  
Выбирать между жизнью и смертью,  
Выбирать между лирой и плетью,  
В каждом шаге своём выбирать,  
Какой путь нам себе начертать.


	4. Файл 04. "В высоких замках менестрели..."

*   *   *  
 _(Сборник «9 + 1», файл 04)_

В высоких замках менестрели  
Под пенье лютни и свирели  
За деньги льстят и за вино,  
Забыв себя самих давно.  
И там, в покоях золочёных,  
Для них, на рабство обречённых,  
Запретны слёзы, смеха нет,  
И жизнь мутна — ни тень, ни свет.  
Стихи мертвы, пусты напевы,  
Как будто сердце знатной девы,  
Мотив их — жухлая трава,  
И смысла лишены слова.  
Уныл и слаб глагол их серый,  
Лишь в пресмыкательстве умелый —  
Пустую тянут круговерть,  
Где жизнь не жизнь, и смерть не смерть.  
А за высокими стенами  
Дор _ **о**_ ги в даль уводят сами.  
Под блеском солнца, под дождём  
По воле вольной мы идём.  
Пускай не шёлковы рубахи,  
Зато не властвуют здесь страхи:  
Нет ни господ и ни плетей,  
Открыт любой из ста путей.  
Мы — люди жизни, скоморохи,  
И смех, и горестные вздохи,  
Полей раздолье, тишь лесов  
И трели птичьих голосов —  
Всё в наших песнях есть, лишь слушай,  
Им всем даём живую душу.  
Они как мир: добры, строги,  
Друзья поют их и враги,  
А потому всегда мы будем  
Как жизнь сама желанны людям,  
От гор высоких до морей  
Любых всевластней королей.


	5. Файл 05. Встреча

_(Сборник «9 + 1», файл 05)_  
Моей жизни часы  
Будто капли росы —  
Пробегут как вода,  
Не оставив следа.  
Только глаз твоих свет,  
Словно ангел храня,  
Вопреки власти лет  
Вечной сделал меня.  
Я искала тебя,  
Невозможность моя,  
В сменах ночи и дня,  
Верность твёрдо храня,  
Вечной истине слов,  
Что есть в жизни любовь.  
В бездне сплетен и лжи,  
Где слова как ножи,  
И где взгляды людей  
Бьют больнее плетей,  
Ты нежна будто сон.  
Только ветер и дождь,  
Сердца чистый огонь  
Скажут правду о том,  
Как нашёл я тебя,  
Невозможность моя,  
В сменах ночи и дня,  
Верность твёрдо храня,  
Вечной истине слов,  
Что есть в жизни любовь.


	6. Файл 06. Совсем немного грустного

_(Сборник «9 + 1», файл 06)_  
Свой текст писать не хочется,  
Чужого читать нечего,  
Осточертело творчество  
И далеко до вечера.  
Я не люблю уныния,  
Но крепко, сволочь, держится,  
Морозит хуже инея,  
Ухмылкой злобной тешится.  
Экран — пространство белое,  
Пустое до застылости,  
И сердце обгорелое  
Ни гнева в нём, ни милости.  
Сижу, давлю на кнопочки,  
Слова к словам цепляются...  
По капельке, по тропочке —  
Так новый мир слагается.  
Зачем? О том не ведаю,  
Но вот ведь, получается:  
С бедою и победами  
Мир сам собой рождается.  
А дальше — птицей вольною  
Взлетит и не оглянется,  
Но миром жизнь довольная:  
Ей свет его останется.


	7. Файл 07. "Каждый вздох и каждый шаг..."

_(Сборник «9 + 1», файл 07)_  
Каждый вздох и каждый шаг —  
Это связь с чужой судьбой.  
Верь, не верь, но это так:  
Связан кто-то и с тобой.  
Всюду в мире, где ни глянь,  
Люди с кем-то, не одни, —  
Крепко, словно нити в ткань,  
Судьбы переплетены.  
Мир един — и разделён  
На планеты, языки.  
Этим слаб он и силён —  
Люди в нём как маяки.  
Кто-то робок, кто-то смел,  
Но друг другу все нужны —  
В ткань из мыслей, чувств и дел  
Души переплетены.  
Бесконечно мир велик —  
Тропки, большак ** _и_** , пути...  
И свой настоящий лик  
Трудно будет здесь найти.  
Слёзы наши, песни, смех  
Одинаково важны:  
С миром в ткань одну на всех  
Жизни переплетены.


	8. Файл 08. Дорога звёзд

_(Сборник «9 + 1», файл 08)_  
Порою так бывает,  
Что день темней, чем ночь,  
Но сердце твёрдо знает,  
Как тут беде помочь:  
От края и до края  
Над бездной горьких слёз  
Идёт, смеясь, играя,  
Моя дорога звёзд.  
Душой касаясь неба,  
Рукою — звонких струн,  
Сквозь жизни быль и небыль  
Плету узоры дум.  
И больше нет уныний —  
Растаяли, как сон,  
А будет здесь отныне  
Хрустальных песен звон.  
От края и до края  
Над бездной горьких слёз  
Идёт, смеясь, играя,  
Моя дорога звёзд.  
Дней светлых вереница  
Закрутит хоровод  
И сердце, словно птица,  
Мотиву подпоёт.  
В моей ладони Вечность  
Как будто глины шмат —  
Есть жизни бесконечность,  
Когда её творят.  
От края и до края  
Над бездной горьких слёз  
Идёт, смеясь, играя,  
Моя дорога звёзд.


	9. Файл 09. "Боль... Страх... Безнадёжность..."

_(Сборник «9 + 1», файл 09)_  
Боль... Страх... Безнадёжность...  
Да и жизни самой невозможность.  
Мира мёртвого лик,  
Душ разорванных крик, —  
Здесь, в плену серых стен,  
Нет в судьбе перемен.  
Но осколки души  
Выбросить не спеши:  
Лёгкой краскою снов  
Нарисуем мы вновь  
Карту наших путей — в жизнь.  
Глупо ждать новостей  
В лабиринте теней, —  
Только пыль здесь и тлен,  
Ложь и подлость измен.  
Но сердец наших свет  
Нас спасает от бед.  
Ты осколки души  
Выбросить не спеши:  
Лёгкой краскою снов  
Нарисуем мы вновь  
Карту наших путей — в жизнь.


	10. Файл 10. Всё, что я хочу сказать о себе

_(Сборник «9 + 1», файл 10)_  
Хрупка, как бабочка, душа,  
И срок её недолговечен  
(Миф о бессмертье бессердечен),  
Но, плача, радуясь, спеша,  
Я в мир лечу — он бесконечен!..  
Сто тысяч разных дел и дум,  
Все звуки, запахи и краски,  
Воды прохлада, ветра шум —  
Из них слагаю быль и сказки.  
Исчезнет всё — и я, и дом,  
Где создавались эти строки,  
Но глупо мне жалеть о том:  
Ведь будет небосвод высокий,  
Под ним — земля, на ней — трава,  
Огни, машины, звери, люди...  
О жизни все мои слова,  
И жизнь их, верю, не забудет.  
А потому душа моя,  
За грань уйдя,  
Не растворится, —  
Исчезнув, вновь сумею я  
В стихах и книгах возвратиться.


End file.
